


Hunter Becomes The Hunted

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bows & Arrows, Gen, Hunting, Predator/Prey, Rabbits, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bernadetta goes hunting.
Kudos: 10





	Hunter Becomes The Hunted

Bernadetta tentatively retracts the string.

_ Just like Petra said. It is food, not an animal. Predators see their prey as food, not friends. She has to have a similar mindset in order to eat dinner tonight. _

The rabbit hops forward, and Bernadetta nearly falls into shambles —  _ it's running away!! _ Her bowstring quakes in her hold, tensing like a stretched rubber band. The arrow nearly falls out of place, but she briskly replaces it with one that had not been tainted with her own fear.

_ Focus on the target, nothing else. Keep your eyes forward and body straight. Have confidence. _

Ah, yes, confidence; her one true weakness.

“Bernie can’t do it,” she wails to herself. “Bernie just can’t do it…! Bernie can’t do it!!”

Without even realizing it, the arrow has vanished.

_ SHUK! _

…

Bernadetta’s arrow missed her shot. It lands into the trunk of a tree, erect and twinging from the sudden obstruction.  The rabbit, startled and curious , turns its head and stares at Bernadetta with two beady eyes.  Shaking in her boots, the girl gives a careful grin and waves to the creature . 

“H...hi, Mister Bunny…”

A pivot of her foot and a shrill of her voice, Bernadetta turns and runs away as fast as she possibly can when the animal starts chasing her out of its territory. “Eeeek!! Why are you chasing _ me, _ Mister Bunny?! This isn’t fair! Petra, help me!”

Later that night, Petra would ask Bernadetta how her hunt went, to which the girl will reply that nature must never be tainted with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
